Don't Underestimate Me
by Rio 2.0
Summary: When Kai actually volunteers to help Rei, he can't help but be nervous. It also doesn't help that Kai keeps tempting him with irrefusable rewards for succeeding at miniscule tasks, or the fact that they are completely, utterly alone. [KR]


**Disclaimer: **_I hereby solemnly swear that I don't own this merchandise. You should be glad – it wouldn't be recognizable when I was through with it._

**Dedicated **_to _**Komay**_ for being brilliantly fantastical and willing to put up with me for the past few weeks. And being talented. And being awesome. And for being you._

_**Happy Birthday!**_

* * *

"Oh God!!" 

"Rei, if you're serious about this, you're going to have to push harder."

"But… Isn't that moving too fast?!"

Kai sighed in aggravation at Rei's antics. "Listen Rei, you may have been thrust into this situation unwillingly, but I volunteered to guide you. Do not make me regret this situation."

"I don't want to hurt you… or me!"

"Rei. You're not going to. This is an empty parking lot." Kai crossed his arms over his chest. "Now please, just drive."

Rei clutched the steering wheel as if it were his only lifeline. Knuckles white and hands trembling, Rei hesitantly pressed on the pedal. When nothing happened, he quickly gave a pleading look towards Kai, who looked at him in annoyance. At seeing the nervous and visibly upset look upon Rei's features, his own expression softened.

"Rei… That's the brake." Rei looked down to his feet confusedly.

"Oh…" He laughed nervously. "Sorry"

"Hn."

Rei took a deep breath, closing his eyes and loosening his grip on the abused wheel.

'_Stupid Mr. Dickenson, this is his entire fault. I mean sure, he's done a lot for us; he's really kind and normally patient. Naturally we would get a little rambunctious when driven to tournaments or wherever we need to go, but I didn't think we were __**that**__ bad. I never noticed when the drivers changed, but apparently we've been through eight… In the past month. That's really no reason to force us to-' _

"Rei?" Kai raised a fine eyebrow at Rei's unresponsive state. He tried again, shaking the boy's shoulder this time. "Rei!"

The boy jumped out of his reverie looking at Kai like he was foreign. Kai took his hand back. "If you would please…?"

Rei looked forward, as if just realizing where he was at this moment. "Oh! Right…"

Clutching the steering wheel again, the boy cautiously pressed down on the gas. The car crawled forward and Kai leaned back in his seat, trying to hide his relief. "Rei, the pedal isn't going to bite you"

Rei made a quick glance to his companion before focusing all of his attention on the empty parking lot in front of them. "I know, but that stray, and evil may I add, shopping cart might start rolling towards us and –"

"Rei, I understand that this is your first time driving, but you have to realize…" Rei stepped on the brake abruptly. Had the car been moving past a snail's crawl, the two occupants may have suffered from such a poor stop, but alas, Kai didn't even notice.

"This isn't my first time…" Rei turned to look at Kai again, who had the decency to look shocked.

"You're… not serious are you?" Rei shook his head, his fringe swishing from side to side.

Rei contemplated. "No, Lee was my first…" Realizing the hidden innuendo, he quickly added "Driving instructor"

Kai had a little trouble hiding the surprise that plagued his facial expression. Seeing this, Rei decided to explain.

"I… it was in Japan… after the third world championships…" Kai listened intently "He had recently gotten his license… and said he could teach me…"

Kai waited for Rei to continue, the latter seeming uncertain of doing just that. "…and…?"

Rei sighed "I ran over a cat. Not any cat, _his _cat! Mr. Flufflesworth!" Kai couldn't hold back his small smirk at this revelation. "Kai! It isn't funny! He was devastated and I was emotionally and psychologically traumatized!"

"Okay, fine. I won't laugh." Rei made a sound similar to a growl at the back of his throat. "Okay… I'll make you a deal"

Rei perked up instantly. Turning to face Kai once more, he looked at him eagerly.

"For every lap you manage at thirty miles an hour, you get a hug." Rei raised an eyebrow, adopting the look that often graced Kai's own face. "For every lap at forty miles per hour, you'll get a kiss." Rei broke into a grin, canines showing.

Kai leaned in, face inches from the other. "…and if you can manage to parallel park…" Kai leaned closer, placing a hand on Rei's thigh "You may just get lucky tonight."

Rei blushed as his grin vanished. Kai's hand slowly moved higher before he quickly snatched it back. "You dirty sneak…"

Kai smirked at the blushing boy. "What? Its good incentive, is it not?"

Rei couldn't argue. Secretly, the idea thrilled him – it wasn't often Kai took such initiative in the relationship – but Rei was not one to seem too eager to abuse his lover's pleasing offer.

Putting on the infamous 'Kitty Pout', Rei once again grasped the steering wheel. "Fine. I'll hold you up to that." Kai leaned back into his seat, facing the front again.

"Well then, please, do continue." Rei grinned, reaching to pull his hair wrap over his shoulder.

Without warning, he stepped on the gas – showing no mercy. It didn't take long at all to reach the minimum required speed for a hug. Cleverly, albeit dangerously, maneuvering around a stray shopping cart, Rei pushed the car forward before making his first sharp turn. Kai subconsciously grabbed his seat as the car swerved, tires squealing. "Rei…" His first warning.

Rei simply laughed. "You shouldn't have tempted me." Kai turned to look at the other, expression serious. The car accelerated and Rei made another dangerous sharp turn. Kai moved with the car, almost hitting his head against the window. Feral grin in place, Rei reached his goal. Kai looked at the speed-o-meter and growled. "Rei, slow down! You're going to flip the car!"

Rei ignored his boyfriend's plight, but was no longer flooring the gas pedal. Making another astute turn, Kai was more prepared this time, holding himself in place.

"Rei! **STOP!**" The boy actually listened to his captain's cold, decisive voice, making one more turn and slowing the car down to a stop.

Kai released the breath he didn't realize he was holding and turned quickly to glare at the driver. "**What** were you **trying** to accomplish?!"

It wasn't often that Kai lost his calm composure, and it was even rarer that he lost his temper. Refusing to meet the other's gaze, Rei looked down.

"I'm sorry…"

Hearing the apologetic tone in his voice, Kai simply sighed and flumped back into his seat.

"Let's try again… just _don't_ try _that_ again" Kai stated, accentuating key parts of his order.

"It was still one lap…" Kai looked around, noticed the 'killer shopping cart' from earlier. Sighing again, he leaned over to Rei and grabbed his chin with his closest hand, giving him a chaste kiss.

"That's it?" Rei looked ready to pout.

"After _that_ performance, be happy you got _that._" Kai moved back to his side of the car.

Rei twitched, but otherwise ignore the argument begging to be unleashed. "Fine"

**-x-**

Three hugs, thirteen kisses and one full-blown make-out session later, on Rei's request for being a 'good boy', Rei cautiously faced a series of parking spaces. Heaving a rather large, and nervous, sigh, he drummed his fingers on the wheel he was now _much_ more comfortable with.

"Parallel parking is difficult Rei-" Kai started before Rei interrupted him.

Rei sent a weak glare to his boyfriend. "Are you underestimating me?"

Kai shook his head "No, I just don't want you too –"

"You _are_ underestimating me! Well, I'll have to prove you wrong then!" Rei exclaimed, determined for his _prize_.

Kai, tired after spending the last two hours driving in circles, just sighed exasperatedly, before leaning his head on his fist.

Rei grinned before slowly advancing.

**-x-**

Rei rubbed his forehead; alleviating the dull throb of a headache that was forming. Kai stood motionless, staring expressionless at the thrashed hood of _his_ car.

Yes, Rei had finally been told that he was, indeed, driving Kai's _expensive_ car.

In fact, as Kai had stated, his expensive Ferry… or Fairerry F4 something. Rei wasn't big on the details.

He _did_ feel bad though.

Walking closer to the elder, obviously still in shock, Rei looked down, wrapping his arms around the others waist and leaning his head against his back.

"I'm sorry… I'm so… _so_ sorry…" Kai didn't say anything, just continued staring at the damage.

"I didn't mean to… I…" Rei still didn't actually remember exactly what happened. He thought he saw a cat, and his foot must have pressed into the gas... and… "I am _so_ sorry"

He felt Kai shift in his hold, soon finding his head leaning against his chest instead of his back.

Still hesitant to look into the other's eyes, he loosened his grasp, ready to pull back, prepared for Kai to go ballistic, yell at him, and possibly even hit him. Worst case scenario,_ leave him_. Rei's heart clenched at the thought.

What he didn't expect was a hand to gently caress what was probably an ugly bruise on his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Rei looked up into Kai's crimson eyes. Seeing no trace of anger, he smiled and hugged Kai closer, nodding into his chest.

Kai returned the embrace. "I'm so sorry I don't know what-" Kai silenced him.

"It's fine. It..." He looked at the car, grimacing slightly "… well, it's not as if I can't afford to pay the repairs.

Rei laughed into Kai's shirt.

"I _told_ you that shopping cart was evil."

**

* * *

****A/N:**  
_I leave it to your imagination as to how the shopping cart caused this damage.  
__… but damn, they are indeed evil. _

**Komay:**_ Well... I hope you liked! I mean, I know you said a while back, that there's few fan fictions that you actually enjoy reading… so… I really, REALLY hope I didn't screw this up completely and you found some joy in it. I guess the idea came to me after our discussions on endings – and I stole your car model to make more connections . ... and that was also influenced by the fact that I don't know cars. I mean, I call my car "The red one" and ... colours are pretty. _

_Happy Birthday again!_

**General: **_Thank you _**DarkMageMakai **_for all your help._

_Car speeds still sound foreign to me... probably because mph **IS** foreign to me... but thank you SO much for your help. _

_And of course, thank you _**Disbanded Matrimony**_ for Beta-ing. It must have been a cracktastic job, because my grammar and spelling really sucks a lot of the time. Thank yous!!_

_Please Read and Review, make me a happy authoress. It's my first, and probably last, fic in this fandom. _

_-__**Broken Vows**_


End file.
